Morgantown trainyard
|crafting = |keywords = * * * * * * * * * |editor id =LocForestMorgantownTrainyardLocation }} The Morgantown trainyard is a location within Morgantown, Appalachia, in 2102. Background Morgantown trainyard was the freight yard for the city of Morgantown. Connected to the railway system spread out throughout Appalachia, it allowed ease of transportation of goods from the nearby Morgantown Airport and Mama Dolce's Food Processing plant. Due to the defensible nature of the location, many survivors from the Great War utilized the place as a base of operations, including the Responders. Layout The Morgantown trainyard is a large trainyard with two large warehouses, two signal towers and a tall lookout tower. The Responders left several caches of supplies in the area which still contain useful items in 2102. The two warehouses are connected by a covered walkway - one is a workshop and one houses the main train loading area. The workshop building is located next to an orange and white trailer. It has two cooking stations - one outside the building and one upstairs. There is also a chemistry station and armor workbench inside. A chem box sits near the armor workbench and an industrial trunk can be found on one of the catwalks inside the main loading building. A weapons workbench can be found in a small hut which sits apart from the main buildings. Notable loot * Carter and Blackwell - Traitors! - Note, found on a console inside the largest tower, which can be reached by a catwalk up from the main building. * Dear Spence - Note, on a desk in the northeast white tower. * Three potential magazines: ** On a wooden box in the lookout tower. ** On the second floor, opposite of a mattress leaning against the wall, on a wooden box. ** On the northeast balcony with the bed, above the main warehouse entrance. * Two potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the control tower, on the terminal. ** Inside the largest tower, to the left of a HAM radio, on a desk. * Power armor chassis with T-series armor pieces - In a military railcar with a crane over it beside the building. * Plan: Chemistry workbench - On (or submerged) on top of a crate to the right of the chemistry workbench. * Potential armor mod plan - On the metal shelf next to the armor workbench, on the bottom row. * Potential weapon mod plan - On top of a cabinet next to a weapons workbench in a small shack. * Potential recipe - On the second floor, to the right of a cooking stove, on top of a cabinet. * Potential armor mod - On the metal shelf next to the armor workbench, on the middle row. * Potential weapon mod - On top of a cabinet next to a weapons workbench in a small shack. Appearances The Morgantown trainyard appears only in Fallout 76. Gallery Fo76_Morgantown_trainyard_(1).jpg Fo76_Morgantown_trainyard_(2).jpg Fo76_Morgantown_trainyard_(3).jpg Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:The Forest locations ru:Депо Моргантауна